Adrian watts, the new guy
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Adrian watts is here to fight summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Name: Adrian watts

age: 26

weight: 235

height: 6'4

signaturs: spike DDT, superman punch, roode bomb

finishers: pop-up powerbomb, rock bottom, sharpshooter

Music: last resort by papa roach

entance: comes out like dean Ambrose and when he gets in the ring and does the kane thing

attire: gym pants with no shirt entrance: same but has a leather jacket

the idea of this story is that Adrian watts is coming from TNA because he wants to fight brock lesnar for the title at wreastlemania. But hi runs in to a old friend


	2. The debut

Adrian watts was walking out of the office Stephanie McMahon gave him a Job and it was going to debut during the royal rumble but first he needed to make a call to his old job

"hello" asked a women

"Dixie I need my rights to my song and moves" said Adrian

"ok on one condition" said Dixie

"what?" Asked Adrian angrily

"You use your old nickname and move" said Dixie

"Fine" said Adrian with a sigh. After he hung up he remembered his best match ever

(flashback)

Adrian watts was in a fatal 4 way match and it was him, bobby roode, Austin Aries, james storm. Adrain had a sharpshooter on bobby roode, Austin Aries had a last chancery on roode and storm had a sleeper hold on Adrian.

(flashback end)

now he may have lost, but it was great. Then he felt some one hit him. "Hey watch where you are going" said beautiful, femini voice. He looks down ad sees a pale skinned British women "sorry i was not paying attention" says Adrian. "So you are the new guy here" said the woman. "Yeah, what's your name" Adrian asked. "My name is Saraya, but you can call me paige"said paige. And so with that paige walked away. Leaving Adrian zoned out.

(on smackdown 2/14/15)

Adrian watts was now walking in his wrestling gear and saw a group of people, the League of Nations and walks past them but. "Hey, new guy get your arse over here we need to talk" called sheamus. Adrian went over. "What's up" Adrian said trying to act normal and smiled. "We I need a tag partner to night, your new and you do not have a match so be my tag partner" said Barrett. "Sure I would like to do it" said Adrian with a smile.

(At tha match)

the usos where out there and waiting, Barrett was looking at the ramp and waiting starting to get angry so he yelled

(last resort by papa roach)

adrian comes to the ring and starts out, Adrian grabs jey uso and punched him and then grabed him and hit as scoop slam and taged in Barrett, then Barrett punched jey many times then wiped him in to the corner. Adrian then asked for the tag and Barrett ignored him and went to get a enzugiri and jey uso taged in jimmy and and jimmy hit a hip attack and got the 2 count. Barrett then grabbed the rope and made jimmy back off, then he got up and closelined him down and went and taged in Adrian then superman punched jey so jimmy could not get the tag then he picked up jey and hit the platinum cutter (fireman's carry cutter), then almost got the the 3 count. Then he locked in a sharpshooter. Then jey jumped and hit a middle dropkick and Barrett got in and hit wastelands on jey, Adrian ran grabed jey and pushed him against the ropes and hit a pop up power bomb.

1...2...3! ( last resort by papa roach)

"here is your winners king Barrett and 'platinum Adrian watts!"

(Backstage 5 min later)

"New guy if you need help. Ask me ok, I got to get going to the to guys" said Barrett.

"Yeah ok see ya" said adrian

:::::::::::::::::

ok here is the first smackdown for Adrian watts, who do you think is going to win the royal rumble


	3. Chapter 3

As Adrian was going to are he was sitting in his bus and was thinking of when he was a young and he had a bad life growing _up,_ living on the streets, not getting any love, but he was saved by a _prowresler,_ a _WCW_ superstar called sting. He remembers all of meeting him and then wanting to be a wresler and started to train. But now was the royal rumble and he had a match against Titus O'neal and he was going to be in a tough match but he was going to a destructive move mr. McMahon gave him the ok to do

(Later At the match)

Titus grabs Adrian and does a backbreaker and a fallaway slam. Titus goes for top rope only to get hit by 1 of 2 new moves, avalanche Bloody Sunday. Titus gets back up into a rock bottom.

1

2

3

adrian watts won at his first PPV.

::::::::

i do not own wwe. Can you believe the royal rumble match last night man I called triple h won but I was hoping okada was going to debute. I need a tag partner for Adrian, should it be a superstar or a OC I want a OC. Who should he be with to i am thinking Becky lynch bye


	4. Chapter 4

After the Divas championship match, Adrian is angry at ric flair for kissing Becky and was going to confront him tonight and embarrass him. He was getting ready for his match against Damian sandow. He had a plan right off the bat. Then he saw triple h made his announcement about fastlanes

at the match

Adrain comes out with a superman punch. Then he gets ready for a Bloody Sunday he goes to get it in but Damian fights out so I hit a roode bomb from the top rope and gets the pin as last resort hits it stops and triple h comes out and shakes Adrian's hand. Then triple h kicks him in the gut and pedigrees him. He did this be cause of Adrian looking up to sting as a father figure. King of kings hit and Adrian rolls out of the ring and says

"what the hell just happen"

(in the back)

he was going back and sees Becky lynch, "Becky come here" he said loudly. Becky flinched and came over. "Yeah what ya need" she asked quietly, she was being made fun of because Ric kissed her, "I, uh, want to say good luck in your match, and sorry about what Ric did to you " Adrian says. Becky then hugged him to his surprise. "Thank ya" said Becky, it was little muffled though. Adrian then goes to find aj styles. "Hey Styles, where are you" Adrian calls out. He finds him and they talk about old times.

He was going to the hotel when he saw Becky lynch on the ground leaning against the wall crying 'god she needs help' he thought. "Becky are you ok" "oh sorry I did not see you there" she says and stands up and drys her tears and goes to walk away. "Wait Becky can I give you a ride to the hotel if you want. You do not have to" he says and rubs the back of his head. "Sure thanks Adrian"

xxxxx

Man raw was crazy. I need a OC from you all so give me them in review and pm me. Make sure I have back ground on them too bye

I do not own WWE if I did cena would be heel and undertaker and bray would join forces.


	5. Chapter 5 info and OC

Ok I need a OC for watts here is

name:

age:

height:

weight:

look:

music and entrance:

3 signatures:

2 finishers:

background info:

ok there u go. Who should watts be with

Sasha banks

paige

Becky lynch

I would like Becky lynch, but I want u to decide


	6. Chapter 6

We see a young Adrian watts about to fight james storm for the TNA championship and he went out

(Shout at the devil by Mötley cüre)

he comes out and then, storm and they fight.

flash back end

adrian is now talking to Alberto del rio and submmion moves and stuff "so de rio why why does every one stare at me?". Adrian asked, "we do not get any people from TNA so it is different and there is TNA people in the hotel" says albert. Adrian gets up and finds the clerk at the desk. " please tell me what room Ethan carter the third is in" she says room 111 (1). "Miss McMahon, can I beat some one up" Adrian asks. "What, who EC3, last time i met him he laid me out." "Ok...fine, I will tell dixie" Adrian goes and goes to room 111 knock "coming" when he opens the door I hit him in the family jewls. "Hi there Ethan, ready for payback" I hit him with a DDT, I pick him up and hit him with a rock bottom through a chair.

Adrian walks away and sees Becky lynch going to her room. "Hey becks" Adrian yelled. "Hey Adrian, what are u doing" "kicking asses" "cool" "uh Becky can I uh go on a uh date?" Adrian asked. "Sure" Becky said.

xxxxxxx

short (1)=get the 111 reference if you did cool. Ok I still need a OC I have one of my own but I need 1 more ok.

I DO NOT OWN WWE, or TNA


	7. Chapter 7 info and votes

Need a OC, ok and I want people to vote on this

should Adrain watts fight Matt hardy for the TNA championship at wrestleMania

should Adrian get with paige, Sasha, or Becky


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian is now going on his date with Becky lynch and was thinking about his old job and way the TNA title was being treated by Matt hardy, that and his old team. He herd a knock at his hotel room door and went and opened. "Hey so going on a date right well I think that it is going to fail" said Charlotte, the last person he wants to see. He shuts the door in her face.

(Later at the date, they are at a restaurant, fastlane is next week)

Adrian was staring at Becky, she was wearing a strap less re y d dress that went down to her knees, she was beautiful in his words. They eat there food, and they went to a park and took a walk. "This was nice would you like to do this again" asked Becky as she blushed, all Adrian could do was nod. He looked in Becky's eyes and she looked back and then they kissed each other. "That was..." That is all Adrian could say. Then they went back to the hotel room.

Smackdown

Adrian was going against Tyler breeze in a extreme rules match.

(At the match)

Adrian went and got a chair and hit tyler in the gut, in the ring. Then he hit him more on the back. He runs and hits a leg drop to the back of Tyler's head. "Wow he is mean" said JBL. Adrian did a German suplex. He tried for a second one but tyler hit a beauty shot. Then he smirked and picked up a mic, "you know Adrian, I am a am a much better guy to date then you so I wonder why Becky lynch went with you, maybe I should go show her what a real ma-" Tyler did not finish because Adrian hit a rock bottom and grabbed another chair and hit him 10 times and got a table and set it up, Adrian yelled "SHUT UP". He then hit a roode bomb into the table. He then went to pin him.

1

2

3

He got the pin and punched him more and then he locked in a sharpshooter and would not let go a man ran down to the ring "hey look it's Ced!" King said and then Ced then told Adrian to let go and then they walked out of the ring and up the ramp...

Xxxxxx

I want to say thank you to TheLegendaryCed for letting me use Ced in my story

I no own wwe


	9. Chapter 9

(Raw night after road block)

Adrian was walking around being bored and then he saw AJ styles, over the past couple of weeks Adrian has done normal matches ever sense fastlane where he wrestled bray Wyatt and he got a head injury. He had talked to triple h and mr. McMahon, they talked to Dixie carter and they gave him the ok to go to TNA live tomorrow. But tonight he was going to wrestle mark Henry.

(At the match)

Adrian was fighting mark and was losing. Adrian ran and ducked under a closeline and then jumped on the ropes and hit a springboard moonsult into a reverse DDT. Then he went for the cover.

1

2

Kick out a 2 and 1/2.

Adrian picked up Henry and hit a rock bottom.

1

2

Almost 3

Adrian pulled Henry up, but Henry grabed him and it a worlds strongest slam.

1

2

almost 3, like just at 3

Henry went for his splash but then Adrian dodged it and then Adrian hit a rock bottom and then he went for the cover

1

2

3

Adrian celebrated in the ring and went to the back, when he went there he saw his girlfriend Becky lynch. "Hey Becky" Adrian said and Becky hugged him. "Hi Adrian" Becky said and then kissed him on the cheek. Then the went on another date. They have been dating ever seance that day and they really love each other. They went back to there hotel room and went to sleep. Adrian was laying their and had a flash back.

(Some where in time when he was in TNA)

^kick it!^

Fight for your right by beasti boys hits

The next match is scheduled for 2 out of 3 falls first to the match introducing first, 'platinum' Adrian watts!

Slay me by dale Oliver hits.

Sting comes out and the bell rings

Adrian runs and tries to closeline sting, sting ducks and punched him. Sting then goes for a tombstone piledriver but Adrian fights out but Adrian hits a scorpion death drop, and pins.

1

2

3!

Adrian got the pin and then he went and picked up sting. Sting hit him in the stomach and hit a bulldog. Sting then grabbed his legs am locked in a scorpion death lock. Adrian tries to get up but sting makes him tap out. The next person to pin or submit will win. Then sting went for a diving splash and Adrian moved and hit a platinum DDT (snap inverted DDT). Adrian covers.

1

2

3!

Xxxxxxxxx

Ok Matt hardy or Drew Galloway for Adrian to fight. You all tell me

I don't own wwe or TNA


End file.
